1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus improving transmissivity and a margin of liquid crystal, and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one flat panel display which is used broadly. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies voltages to specific molecules of liquid crystal within a liquid crystal cell to convert arrangements of the molecules and change optical characteristics of the liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering, to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image by the liquid crystal within the liquid crystal cell. The liquid crystal display apparatus is relatively thin and light-weight, and has low power consumption and low driving voltage.
Generally, the liquid crystal display apparatus includes two substrates (or display panels) disposed on as an upper surface and a lower surface of the liquid crystal display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatus may include a stepped height on an area overlapping a thin-film transistor and a color filter within the display panels. Thus, transmissivity of the liquid crystal display apparatus may decrease.